The meaning of love and friendship
by fairygirl92
Summary: Ranma is arriving to Akane's life, this means there is gonna be a lot of change in her life and her best friend's life thought they have been always together since they were 11. very How will her friend react to Ranma?
1. Chapter 1

Intento1: chap.1 here is Ranma

It was nearly six o'clock on a beautiful Saturday morning in the streets of Tokyo when suddenly... Soun Tendo, owner of the Tendo training hall, also called Tendo dojo, and Father of three beautiful daughters was awaken from his dream by someone knocking at the door. He was a martial artist of the anything goes school of martial arts. He was a middle age man, he had long straight black hair and a moustache, and his eyes were black and little.

He lazily went to the door, like his feet weighted a thousand kilos, and opened it, he found the postman in front of him .The man gave him a letter, Soun thanked him and closed the door behind him. He went to the kitchen, sat down on a chair and opened the letter that was a postal. As soon as he read the name "Saotome" written on it, the man start screaming "Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!" and as soon as the three girl heard their father's voice...they woke up and came to the kitchen were the father was sat down on an old chair plunged in his reading.

Kasumi, the eldest daughter, had long light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes that hide tenderness behind them. She was 19 years old. Since their mother died, she had taken the role of a loving mother. Nabiki, the second daughter, had short brown hair and brown eyes, she was 17. Nabiki was a very ambitious girl, she had the ability to make people give her money for stupid things, yet she has mastered the art of blackmailing. Finally, Akane, the youngest daughter, had long black hair and brown eyes as her sisters, she was 16. Akane, in contrast to her sisters have followed her dad's way. She had become an apprentice of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, and she could even act like a boy, which would probably explain the "why" of her bad cooking. Most people could say that Akane hated boys but boys tend to like her very much even if they believed she was a tomboy.

"What is wrong father?" Kasumi asked pretending she was interested "Nothing my dear, nothing is wrong." – answered the father. "Then why did you have to woke up us so early on a Saturday daddy??" – Nabiki said. "Listen the reason why I woke up you so early is because we must get ready for their arrival!" "Arrival? Whose arrival??" asked Akane, concerned, it was weird, she had a bad feeling about this. "Maybe it would be better if you all sit down so I can explain it all to you" said Soun.

"Ok father you may begin." said Kasumi. "Well, today, some very important visitors are coming, and they will be staying here with us. The three daughters looked each other, and a dim background has started to take place slowly faded away… they all thought… "as if it wasn't enough with us, we are poor and we are receiving unknown guests to the house?" "It's a good friend of mine, Genma Saotome, and his son, Ranma Saotome. Now listen carefully, Genma and I have decided that one of you should marry Ranma, so that you can inherit the Dojo." said Soun. There was a big silence, the three girls were very surprised of their dad's explanation. "Is Ranma handsome at least… does he have money?" - asked Nabiki suddenly. "Oh! Honestly! There are more important things to think than boys! Besides, aren't we a little bit young to be thinking on marriage dad??" yelled Akane, mad about this idea. "Well answering to Nabiki's question, I really don't know how the boy looks like but..." "What?? You made an arranged engagement and you don't even know how the guy looks like??" Akane yelled again "Well, actually yes, but that's not the point, we have a decision to make...Who will marry Ranma??"

Meanwhile, a few streets far from The Tendo Dojo, people were staring at something strange but at the same moment funny. There was a giant panda, holding a beautiful redhead pigtail girl, who was trying to get off the panda. "Could you cut that out!!? Lemme go! C'mon!! How come you've decided who I am gonna marry!? Isn't that a decision I have to make??!!" the panda put quickly the girl on the floor and took out a little board and a maker and wrote in the little board "Don't think so!" "You know what I think old man?? I think you are stupid!! Thanks for putting me down!!" the girl said and suddenly started kicking the huge animal but after a few kicks he manage to fight back. "Oh! So now we are getting serious!" the girl yelled as she avoided a punch from the panda. Somehow… a few minutes later...the girl was held by the panda again. "No! Not again!! Lemme go I say!!" she said as they continued to walk.

At 7h 30 o'clock, the door was being knocked again. "They are coming! Nabiki go and open the door please! Akane, Kasumi come both with me!" said the father to her good-looking daughters. Nabiki went to the door and as her father ordered, she opened the door and she found the redhead girl with the panda. "Let go you old fool! I told you!! I don't want any part of this!!" she said with an irritated voice. The panda entered the house and put the girl on the floor again. "Is that your friend daddy?" asked Nabiki. Soun said no, and he asked to the girl "you...wouldn't be...?" The girl looked very embarrassed and she said in a very low voice "I am Ranma Saotome...sorry about this" "At least you are here" said Soun "uh! She is cute! Perfect daddy! Wasn't it supposed to be a BOY??" said Nabiki with a sarcastic voice. "Sorry about this" repeated the girl. Suddenly, Soun fainted and fell on the floor. As soon as he hit the floor, the panda took the man and Ranma asked where his bed was. Nabiki show her the way and they went to their father's room.

When Soun woke up, he was lying on his bed and her daughters, the huge panda and Ranma were looking at him. "What happened??" he asked "You fainted" answer Akane, giving her father a concerning look. "Oh! Poor father, he most be so disappointed…" said Kasumi "He is disappointed?? He is not the only one! Look at her!! Some fiancée…" said Nabiki with a really rude voice. "Stop it you two! He…She is our guest" said Akane. "This is all your fault daddy! Don't you know the difference between a boy and a girl??" asked his middle daughter. "I assumed that my friend Genma's son was a boy." He said "Excuse me! Does this looks like a boy to you?" she said touching Ranma's brest. "Could you stop that please?" the girl said in a very low voice. "You heard what she said Nabiki! Now why don't you leave her alone? A guest is a guest!" said her little sister and add "Hey! You wanna come take a walk with me??

I am Akane! You wanna be friends?? She asked Ranma and she smiled back to Akane saying yes.

Akane and Ranma went to the door and head up the streets. Akane was showing Ranma the city; they went to the market and entered almost all the shops. They also went to the ice cream shop and Akane bought her one for her and one for her new friend. "So…are you a martial artist too?" asked Akane "Yes…" she simply said. "Oh! That's great!! I am also an apprentice!" Akane said with a big smile. "Hey do you wanna come to the movies with me tomorrow?? I was going to go with my best friend and since you are going to be staying with us, I thought you might wanna come! She is really a great person and likes meeting new people very much!" "Oh…okay…" she answered. "That's great!! Hey! Why don't we go shopping and get you some nice clothes! I saw a great dress two days ago in that shop!" She said pointing with her finger a big shop named "Chez Rodrigue" Ranma, looked at her very scared "What is it?? Don't you like going shopping??" Akane said "No…it's not that, you wouldn't understand…" "Ok then let's go!" she said and took Ranma's arm taking her to the shop. After an hour and a half, they both came out with four bags in both hands. Akane looked really amused but Ranma had a bored look. "Thanks Ranma, I had a great time! I am so pleased that you are no a boy!" "Oh…I ehh…I had a good time too!" After that, it was getting dark, so they decided to get back to the house.

Meanwhile, at the Tendo's house, Nabiki, who was going outside with some friends, went to the dinning room looking for her purse, and found her dad talking to a man, who was this man?? She went to the kitchen and asked Kasumi "Who is the man who is talking to daddy Kasumi?" "Who knows… Nabiki, could you do me a favour, when Ranma arrives with Akane could you show her the room where she is gonna be staying?? And after that could you please tell Akane she can take her bath??" Kasumi asked "Oh! Okay!" she said still wondering who the man was.

When the two girls arrived home, Akane said to Ranma "Okay… now make your self at home ok? I gonna call my best friend so that you she knows you are coming with us tomorrow." "Okay…" she simply answered and went to the dinning room …

As she entered, she found as Nabiki the strange looking man, she didn't say nothing, she just stare at him and Mr. Tendo. They both looked at her as well. "So…that's the truth…when were you going to tell us your little secret my boy??" the father of the three girl said with a big smile. "I…I gotta go…" she said with a scared look. "Hey! What's that you are holding boy??" the man said "Oh! Sh...! Sorry! It's nothing...just…

ehmmm" she said realizing that she still had the four bags on her hands. "Ranma!? Oh! There you are! Come with me, I gonna show you the place where you and Mr. Panda will be staying these days." Nabiki said taking her arm. "She saved me…Mr. Panda is going to pay for this…" Ranma thought.

Nabiki show her the way to a little room for two persons. She put her things on the floor and start unpacking her stuff with Nabiki's help. "Are these boxers??" said Nabiki with an amused voice. "NO! Those are…shorts!! You know it's pretty hot in China." Ranma said "Damn…Maybe I shouldn't unpack with her." she thought. "Hey! Can you show me the way to the bathroom, I want to take a bath." She asked "Oh! Okay! You want e to finish unpacking for you while you are taking your bath?" "No…it won't be necessary, I think Mr. Panda can handle it.

The girl show her the way to the bathroom and gave her some towels. "Okay…you want me to show you how to put the hot water??" she asked "Nope I think I will take a cold bath." She said and Nabiki looked at her with a surprised look. "Okay then…"

Ranma entered the bath room and start undressing her self, and put the shower on. The water was really really cold. "I can't do this" she said to her self. "okay then…I will have to show my true self." She said and put the hot water on. Suddenly, her entire body changed into a boy's body and her hair became black.

"Okay kohana…see you there" Akane put the phone back in the table. "Akane! Go and take your bath!" screamed Nabiki from the second floor. "Okay okay, I going…" she said and head to the bath room. She heard a sound, and saw Ranma's clothes in the dirty laundry basket, Ranma was there. "I guess we can both take our bath at the same time" she said to herself and entered to the bath.

"Okay then…here I go" Ranma said. He went out the shower and he saw, Akane his new friend half naked. They were both in shock. "There is pervert in the bath…" thought Akane. "Holy sh…! I am so screwed…" Ranma thought. They stare at each other. Akane put her towel and went slowly out of the bathroom. She stood a few seconds in front of the door and… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" then she ran to the dinning room where she found her dad, the strange looking man and her sisters! "THERE IS A PERVERT IN THE BATHROOM!" she yelled!

Ranma, who was still in the bath, put his clothes on and stared at the door a few seconds and finally decided to go outside, he had heard her voice. "She most hate me by this time." He thought and went downstairs heading to the bathroom. "I should apologies…"

"He is kind of tall and has black hair combed in a pigtail…and he…ahhhhhhh!! Look!! That's him!" the girl yelled as she saw Ranma. "Akane…emm…I am sorry…"the poor guy said "That's not a pervert, that's my son Ranma." The man said. "Why don't you sit my girl and I can explain everything." Akane, still looking Ranma with a killing look sat down next to her sister Kasumi.

"Okay…It's kinda hard to explain but I think we can start with this." He took a glass with cold water and splashed his son with it. Suddenly, he changed back to a girl "Hey! Why did you do that for?" he yelled "I can't stand to see my son like this! I am so embarrassed!" "And you think I am don't feel humiliated! My old man is a PANDA!" he yelled again and splashed his dad as well, and as Ranma the man changed, but this time into a panda, then, the two of them stood up and start fighting. "They didn't use to be like this. It was training in China that did this to them… See, they went for a training day in a spring called Jusenkyo and they didn't know the spring was cursed, Ranma fell in a spring where a good looking redhead girl drown and Genma his father, into a spring where a giant panda drown. Now they are both cursed…When they are splashed with cold water they turn like that…but when they are splashed with hot water…they turn to their true selves." He finished. "Now…" he took Ranma on his arms and said "Okay…here we go…this is my oldest daughter Kasumi she is 19, this is my middle daughter Nabiki, she is 17 and this is, as you know Akane, she is16 like you. Choose anyone you want!!" (O.o) Ranma was in shock…he knew who he wanted to choose but he couldn't say it…and before he could say something, Nabiki and Kasumi interfered "I think Akane will be the wisest choice" "Yes after all, they spend the afternoon together…I am sure they will get along very well besides, they are both the same age!" Ranma stared at them, he could feel himself blushing, he decided to stay quite and see the girl's reaction. "Hey!! You can't do that!! Father! Do something!! I would never marry a pervert like him!" she said "Hey!! I am not a pervert!! Besides…you took a pretty good look at me too!" he said to Akane. "See father, Mr. Saotome, they are already the perfect couple! "Nabiki said with an amused voice, "We are NOT a couple! We are fighting! I am telling you!! I would never marry this lecher!" "hey!! I am not a lecher! Besides I already apologies to you! And…BY the way…it's not like I've never seen a girl's body, I've seen my own body plenty of times and I have to say…that I am better build than you! Hahahaha!" Akane couldn't stand him anymore…she had to do something…something to…to punish this…this…this IDIOT! She didn't even think it twice…and when he stopped laughing;… she hit him with a chair. Ranma couldn't stand the hit and fainted. When he woke up, he was in the room he was gonna share with his father. "Damn! How could such a nice girl be so…so…so uncute?!" he was still on his girl form so he head to the baths to change back to a boy, but when he entered to the bathroom, Akane was finishing taking her's and was just coming back from the shower. This was it…Ranma had cross the line…she slapped him so hard in the cheek that after that, her hand was hurting. "I am sorry!!! I didn't know you were there!!!" "And you expect me o believe that??" "ok! Think whatever you want! It's not like a care! Has somebody ever told you how UNCUTE you are??" "Go away you lecher!" she said and start throwing him shampoo bottles. "Okay…it's not like I love talking to a tomboy like you!" he said and close the door behind him. He automatically went to his room and decided to take a bath in the morning.

Ranma woke up the next day with a big headache; he went to the garden to train with his father. After a little practice, they both joined the others in the dinning room for breakfast.

After breakfast, Akane came to Ranma and said "Okay…I am sorry if I was a little bit rude with you…I just wanted to know if you are still coming with me and my friend this afternoon??" Ranma stare at her…he was surprised…"I mean…as a girl of curse…" "I thought you hated me…" "I was just mad…why don't we try to start over?" she said… "Okay, okay…I am sorry too…" he said. "So are you coming?" "All right…I will be there…as a girl…" he said with a bored voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…I know the first chapter was almost the same thing than the…but this chapter is totally different. I am going to put a little thing about Kuno that is on the manga too (later)…the rest is my own imagination!!! I hope you like it! (-)…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap.2: Introducing Kohana and Shinsuke, Akane's friends.

"Oh no! I agree to go as a girl not to wear a dress!" "Oh! Please Ranma! Then why did you agreed to go shopping with me yesterday? Besides you don't look very feminine with your normal clothes" Akane said "I never agreed! You dragged me to that place! It was to most boring thing I've ever been to! And besides…the idea is not to look very feminine!" he replied. Splash! Someone had thrown him a glass of water. "Oh! C'mon Ranma! Why don't you please her?! She is your fiancée after all!" Nabiki said revelling who had thrown the glass of water at Ranma. "Thanks Nabiki! You know what? Maybe you are right but I am a guy and guys don't wear dresses! And…Akane….just wondering…Why do you want me so hard to go?" "Oh…ammm…see I told my best friend about you and she likes meeting new people very much and she seemed kind of interested in meeting you…"she said…Ranma noticed her blushing but he didn't say anything but a "okay…and can I ask why she is interested in meeting new people?" "Not really…because I don't have idea either, maybe because she has always wanted to be popular… I dunno… but you will see! She is very friendly and very funny too!" "Aha" he said absent-mindedly "So…are you gonna wear the dress? Pretty please!" She said making puppy eyes "Okay! Okay! But just this time!! You hear me?? Just this time!" "Then Hurry up and go get dressed! We only have forty five minutes and I want to be there early!

He went to the room and opened the shopping bags. He looked for the most expensive dress Akane had bought him and put it on, it was a baby blue dress. Then he went to the mirror and started looking at himself. "Damn! I am sure very hot!" he said to himself "So that's what was inside that bag! Ranma! Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to you old father? Your behaviour is starting to scare me son!" Mr. Saotome was at the entrance of the room looking at his son with an angry face, he came to Ranma and when he was about to hit the boy, Ranma said "Oh no! This is not what it looks like!" "Then what is it!? I don't see anymore explanations!" "I was just…I was…I was just pleasing my fiancée! To prove that I…I can do anything just because…I am in love with her…hehe…" he said "You dress like a girl, you look at yourself at the mirror and say that you are hot and yet you expect me to believe this story and that you are in love with a girl you have met for a day!? I am not that stupid you know!" "Oh really?? Then prove it!" the boy said and took a fighting position. Suddenly Akane came to the room and yelled "Hurry up freak! You don't have time to fight now! We have to go!" "See pops! You are stupid! I told you it was truth!" he said in an insolent voice "Yeah? We will see about that later!! This is not the end if the story boy! You hear me?! Later!" the father said "Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!"

As soon as they got rid of Mr. Saotome, they went to the meeting place, the cinema. They had left the house early as Akane wanted, so they had arrived there ten minutes before time. "Is your friend gonna arrive soon?" "Oh! Be patient you moron!" "Hey! Don't call me a moron! I am pleasing you remember!? I could have stayed home ya know!?" "Yeah! But now you are here! I you wanted to stay home you should have before coming here with me! Now you will have to watch the movie with us!" "What are we gonna see by the way??" "I dunno…we will see that later there is "_Maid in_ _Manhattan_" for example, people say it's great! Or we could watch maybe a comedy" Ranma looked at her with a disgusted face and replied "I was thinking maybe we could watch a horror movie like…I dunno the exorcist!" Akane looked at him with a scary face "What!? They are not that scary you know! It's just fiction! And besides the monsters or ghosts or whatever look very faked!" "Oh! There she is! Kohana! Over here!" "Thanks for ignoring me!" "I wasn't ignoring you! I just don't think I wanna see any horror movie!" she said as her friend approached them.

The girl wasn't very tall for a sixteen years old girl, she had short brown hair combed on a little pony tail, her eyes were hazel and little and she had a big smile on her lips. "Hey! Hello! Nice to meet you! My name is Kohana!" she said to Ranma "Same to you! My name is Ranm…Ranko!" he answered, Akane surprised looked at him. "Eh…Kohana, why don't you go buy the tickets and chose the movie you want! We are gonna buy the popcorn and the drinks, see you inside!"

Akane took Ranma's arm and dragged him to the cinema hall where they sell food. "Why didn't you say your true name?" "Oh! Simple! Because if she ever sees me as a boy and she asked for my name and I say Ranma she might find out about my secret!" "Oh, believe me, no one could possibly find out about that without seeing it with their own eyes!" "Oh! Anyways, she will be interest to know why two of your friends have the same name isn't it?" "Maybe but…" she couldn't finish her sentence because Kohana was entering the place. Akane payed for the popcorn and the drinks and they head to the movie room.

"Which movie did you choose Kohana?" Ranma asked "Oh! Yes! I almost forgot to tell you! I am sure you are gonna love this movie!! It's so god damn cute!" "OH NO! Please tell me you didn't choose…" he thought "I choose MAID IN MANHATTAN!" Ranma was astonished…he was so disgusted he couldn't say a word…."Couldn't she choose something less…ROMANTIC?!" he thought "Really? Kohana that's great! Isn't it Ranm…Ranko?" "Emmm…sure…" he said with a fake smile on his lips. "Oh! I just knew you were gonna like it! C'mon let's go inside before the movie begins!"

For Ranma's big surprise, the room was almost full, full of girl of course. They looked up for three free sits and they sat down. Akane sat between Ranma and her friend. The movie began and after half an hour "Akane?" he whispered on the girl's ear "What?" "How long is this gonna last? I am starting to get really bored…" "I dunno…watch it…" "Yes but…" "Quit bothering maybe you don't wanna see it but I do!" then Ranma noticed she was getting angry….just like the day before… "She might be a girl but she is actually very strong, I better stop bothering…I guess I don't have choice…I will have to watch it" he thought. After a while, the poor boy fell asleep.

"I need to go to the bathroom, be right back." Akane said. "Okay! I will tell you everything that happened" Kohana said to her best friend. The girl, who hadn't got the opportunity to get to know Akane's new friend very well, decided to talk to her so she changed to Akane's sit. Then, she noticed that she was sleeping and tried to awake her throwing some soda at her face "hey! Stop it Akane…I told you I didn't wanna see this movie…you should've know I was gonna fell asleep! Now don't bother me!" The boy said with his eyes closed "Oh! Sorry…I didn't know…you have told me and would have changed the tickets…" "What?! What a heck are you talking about?!" the he opened his eyes "Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you! Sorry Kohana! That's your name right? I am really sorry…I didn't mean to be that rude with you." He said "It's okay…but why didn't you tell me you didn't wanna see that movie…" "Yes you are right I should have…but I didn't wanna hurt your feelings so I decided to sacrifice myself…hehe…I am really sorry if I ruined you afternoon…" "Oh…I…should be the one apologizing… I am the responsible of ruining your afternoon…but hey! I like you! You are a great person…if you want we could get out of here and go somewhere else!" "I dunno…maybe is too much to ask…I can watch the rest of the movie…don't worry…" "Oh! Okay then." "Oh! I see you two are getting along! I am so glad! Akane had come back from the bathroom and took Kohana's sit.

They watch the end of the movie and then Kohana proposed to go to a restaurant to get something for dinner and rent a horror movie and then go to Akane's house so they could watch the movie together. She was obviously trying to be nice with Ranma, or at least that's what the boy thought.

They decided to buy some pizza and they rented the Blair witch project. "I've seen it before!! It's great! This is one of the scariest movie I've ever seen! It's said it's a real recording! The story is about three director students who went to a place called Maryland to make a documental about the Blair witch, and that they got lost in a forest and try to find the way out! But at the end, one of them got spared from the others and while the two of them were trying to find him, they got killed by something of someone! They never found their bodies…just the cameras! Scary huh?!" Ranma said as he noticed that the two girls were looking at him with scary faces then Akane asked "So…this is real??" "I dunno…maybe…" "Oh! Man! I think I am gonna start loving scary movies! It really sounds exciting!" Once again…Ranma got the feeling that the girl was just saying that to be friendly.

When they arrived at the Tendo Dojo, the head to the dinning room where the TV was. They put on the movie and started watching it. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Nabiki's voice. "Ranma! Where are you?! I need to tell you something!" then Akane screamed "Uhhh…Ranma is not home! He is training with Mr. Saotome somewhere!" "Oh! I thought he went to the movies with you! Well, when he comes back would you do me a favour and tell him that he will start school tomorrow and that he has to buy all the scholar books and some notebooks! You can show him where to buy them on your way to school so don't forget to tell him the take some money!" "Okay! I will tell him!" she screamed and stare at Ranma who was once again astonished. He didn't want to go to school, not so soon!

Then, Kohana asked "Ranma? Who is Ranma?" "Oh! We forgot to tell you! Hehe…see Ranma is…my" Akane began "He is Akane's fiancé…and my brother" Ranma said and looked at Akane with a serious look "What? Why are you looking at me that way? It's true isn't it?" "Oh! But yesterday you told me that your father's friend never came and that the only ones who have come where Ranko and a gigantic Panda! It's true right? "Yes….it is true…but that was before my father's friend and his son arrived here…I didn't want to tell you yet I was gonna do it tomorrow at school…sorry Kohana…" "It's okay…Does Shinsuke know about this??" she said with a disappointed voice "Nope…he doesn't even know about Ranm…Ranko! Sorry it's just that I tend to confuse their names…Ranma and Ranko look almost the same…the only big different is that he has black hair and Ranko is redheaded!" "Wow…this is…huge I mean…you are so young…and…you don't like boys..." "Yeah yeah I know but….it's not like I had a choice…my father and his father make this decision without even asking first so that we can both inherit the dojo" she said on a irritated voice "Oh…I see…it makes sense…anyways…I can't believe it! Hehe…" she said "Hey! Ranko! Are you coming to school too?" she said trying to change the subject "Oh! I don't think that would be possible…I mean…see…I have more responsibilities than Ranma…I have to….ehh…I have….to help Kasumi with the house!" "Oh! Well I think we are going to be seeing each other pretty often huh?" "Oh! Yeah! I hope so!" he said with a fake smile! "Hey! But you are gonna be able to be with Ranma! He is kind and handsome! Very funny, friendly and strong… If I wasn't his sister I would definitely date him! You are a lucky one Akane!" "Oh! Really?? I was starting to think the same…" she said with an ironic voice. "Well we will see about that! I wanna see if he deserves a girl as great as Akane!" she said with an ugly expression on her face "Hey! I got an idea!! Why don't we do a sleepover tonight!? " Kohana proposed changing the subject once again "WHAT? No! I don't think it's a good idea!" Akane yelled "Me neither! You have school tomorrow!! I have to…I mean Ranma has to get ready too!" "Yes! That's true! I have a better idea! Why don't we do a sleepover next week! Maybe on Friday!" "Oh! Well…I guess I will have to admit that you are both right! Hey let's finish watching the movie!" "Oki!"

When the movie finished Kohana said "Sorry girls! I gotta leave you now! It's getting kinda late. But hey! That was some crazy movie I loved it! If we are gonna do a sleepover we have to rent another scary movie!" "Okay! I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow Kohana. Bye bye! Have a nice sleep!" Akane said "Yeah! See you soon!" Ranma add "Hey! Before I go why don't we meet in the book shop tomorrow morning since you have to go get some stuff for this Ranma guy" "Okay! Whatever you say! We will meet there if you want to." "Well bye!" she said and left the place.

"Gee…I don't wanna be rude but…your friend is kind of annoying you know…" Ranma said and head to his room "Oh! C'mon you gotta admit that she is a kind person!" Akane replied following the boy. "I think she is more like a fake…I mean…you both didn't enjoy my movie at all…and she says she loved it…c'mon I might be blind but not stupid!" "Hey! It's my friend you are talking about! My best friend since I was eleven!" "Wow! Is that true?" "Yep….she has been with me since sixth grade and I know I can rely on her and she knows she can rely on me!" "Well she didn't sound very excited to know me as a boy! What do you two girls have against boys??" "Oh! It's nothing…we just think that you boys are stupid and we know we are right!" "Yeah! Whatever I still thinking she is more like a fake…And who is the Shinsuke she talked about?" he asked and enter the room "He's a friend a good friend…" "Go on…what's his story??" he asked "That's none of your business…" "But I wanna know!" "Yeah…well I don't care if you wanna know!" "You don't have to be that rude you know…that makes you uncute!" he said with a smirk on his face "What did you just say?" "Oh! Nothing…I just said that I am going to put my pjs and change back into a boy…" he answered with an innocent voice "Mmmm…" she said with a grumpy face…then see you tomorrow…Good night!" she finally said.

"That idiot…I mean why does he care…it's my life!" she thought putting her pyjama on, and then she sat on the bed and started reading a book. After half an hour, the door was knocked "Hey! Are you there?" it was Ranma he had come to her room "What do you want!? It's getting late! Go and get some sleep and don't bother me!" "PLEASE! I can't sleep…my curiosity is killing me!" he said and entered "Hey! OUT! I told you not to come in!" "OH! PLEASE! I am begging you! I really wanna know!" "Okay…if I tell you will you go away and stop bothering me?!" "Yes I promise!" He said "So tell me…what's this Shinsuke guy?" he said and sat on Akane's bed next to her and concentrate on the girl's story.

"See…" she began "When enter the primary school, he was the first child I talk to and we soon became friends. We always played together. I liked him very much…I mean as a friend. Then his mother and my dad became friends as well since we were seeing each other very often. Now…this is the reason why I didn't want you to know because I am sure you will find it funny and you will start laughing at me!" she said "Well I will see…it depends if you make it funny!" he said as the girl continued her story "One day…he asked me to go with him to a park that was near the school and I went. When I arrived, I saw him and he had flowers on his hands…I was like…WFT?? He was blushing like a tomato…then he said to me that he liked me very much…" she said and noticed that Ranma was laughing his ass off "Told you! You were gonna laugh…but that's not the end…" "I don't believe it…I mean…how old were you? Seven? How can he have fallen in love at the age of seven?? And besides…how could he have fallen in love with such a tomboy like you?" "Hey! You want to finish hearing the story don't you?" "Yeah…" "Then shut your stupid mouth up!" "Okay…Okay…you don't have to get that rude! Go on continue!" "Okay…! Now…don't misunderstand me…I love him as a friend but I gotta say…He is ugly as hell…he LITTERALY look like Yoda from Start Wars." That was it…Ranma couldn't stand it…he started laughing like a crazy… "Oh god!! I think I am gonna throw up all the pizza I ate!!" "Hahahahaha! I know…xD but it's the truth! And when he said to me that he loved me…I didn't know what to say…I mean…I couldn't tell him that he was ugly because he was still my friend. So I told him that I loved him very much too but not the way he loved me and that we could always be friends." "Typical…that's what all the girls say when this happens" "Oh! But it gets even worst! See he had told her mother that and her mother had told my dad…and her mother use to tell me every time she could that I was gonna marry him! And this _gossip _was spread all over the school. And just because people are stupid…they start believing that me and the _abortion face _were boyfriend and girlfriend!" "God! Akane stop it! You are gonna kill me! xD" "What?? I am just telling the truth! Haha…" "Okay…continue" "Well…I got mad….because the kids at school start picking on me every time they could…and…I always got mad and finish hitting them but even though I hit them they kept bothering me and I knew I was hurting my friend's feelings even if I didn't want to. After a while…the story was forgotten…and he fell in love with another girl with who we use to hang. I was happy because even if I rejected him…we were still being friends!" "Awwwwwwww…that was a touching story!" he said and smiled.

After a while, the door was opened again, it was Nabiki "Akane! I got your school uniform ready for tom…hey! What are you two doing here??" she said noticing the two of them on the bed, and then Ranma said "Oh! We were just talking! Anyways…I gotta go get some sleep! Good night you two" and he left the room. "Talking??" said Nabiki with a smirk on her face "Yes! We were just talking!" "Oh really??" "What else do you think we were doing?" "I dunno…I mean…a girl and a boy on a room in a bed…?" "Nabiki! Oh my god!! I've met this guy for two days!!" "Yes well…it looks suspicious to me…and if it's not much to ask…why are you blushing?" "I am not blushing! I am red because I am mad! I am telling you! We were just talking and firstly I didn't want him to come here!" "And YOU didn't kick him out? That sounds kinda odd for me you know…" "I didn't have a choice…he didn't want to stop bothering me!" she replied "Okay…if you say so…see you…have a nice sleep!" she said and went out. "Oh! Honestly!" she screamed, hit the wall with all her strength and made a hole on it. "Oh! That's just great!" she said "Oh…I guess I am gonna have to put a poster or something on that stupid hole…" she thought.

Ranma, who was lying on his own bed, had heard her voice and the loud noise she had make hitting the wall. "Gee…" he thought "This is one strange girl…" Then he slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Ranma was awakened be Akane's voice telling him to wake up and get ready. He slowly got up from the bed doing some stretching and went directly to the bathroom but before he got in, he knocked the door, no one answered so he went in and took a quick hot shower, then he got dressed and went to the dinning room where he found the hole Tendo family and his father. "Good morning everybody!" he said still half asleep "Hurry up Ranma we have to leave earlier than everybody because we have t stop to buy your stuff!" Akane said on an irritated voice. "I guess you are going to be on the same class I am so you have to buy all the books I got." "Okay…Pops!! I need you to give me money!" "Oh! Yes I almost forgot! Here you are Ranma m'boy!" his father said handing him a wallet with money. "Well…Ranma I don't think we have time for you to eat so let's go! I will get you something to eat on our way school." Akane said and head to the door "Okay!" he said following the girl.

They went out and start walking, after 5 minutes; Akane said "Okay…pay attention! No one has to know about our engagement! No one!" "And you are telling me that…" "Also…I don't want you to be hanging around with me all the time!" "Well I have already thought about that! And besides…it's not like I love hanging around with tomboys like you!" "Yeah!? Whatever…it's not like I care about your words…" "Oh! Just shut up you tomboy!" he yelled at her, Akane couldn't stand such a roughness like that… "You shut up! And stop calling me a tomboy…YOU…YOU…" "What? Why?? I am just telling the truth! You should look at yourself right now and you will see that I am not lying! xD hehe…" he replied rudely "YOU…YOU…PERVERT!" he screamed and throw him her bag pack but unfortunately for her, he managed to avoid it. Suddenly, Mr. Saotome came from nowhere and started fighting Ranma trying to throw him in the little river that was next to the road they were walking. "You foolish boy! This is no time to be picky about woman!" He yelled at his son "Hey! Where did you come from??" he said impolitely "That's not what we are talking about! I am gonna give you a lesson Ranma!" "Oh yeah?? Then go on! I am ready to take you on anytime you want Pops!!" he replied, then avoid one of Mr. Saotome's hits and punched him right on the belly. The man lost his balance and fell right in the water. " Haha! So…who was to one who was gonna give me a lesson??" the boy said laughing his ass out. Suddenly, Ranma was splashed by cold water, he turned his head to see who had thrown him the water, and saw a little old woman throwing water at her plant outside of her house. "Oh! Excuse me redhead girl! I am very sorry…I promises I will pay more attention next time my dear." "It's okay lady…" he simply said "Hahahaha! Looks like that old lady teach YOU the lesson!" Akane said making fun of him "Oh…just shut up Akane…" he said. "C'mon! I am taking you to Tofu's house he is our doctor and he is such a good person…I bet he has hot water! Hurry or we won't have time to get your school stuff!" she said.

They walk a few more streets until the got to a little house with a little poster that said "Clinic: specialistDr. Tofu" Let's see if Dr. Tofu's in here." And they went inside. "Dr. Tofu? Dr. Tofu it's me Akane!" she screamed "Oh! Maybe he is not home…wait here stupid I am gonna get you some hot water" "Akane…don't worry…I guess I will have to go like this…" but the girl didn't listen and enter headed to the clinic kitchen leaving Ranma waiting at the door.

He waited for a few minutes and decided to enter the house. He looked for Akane entering each door of the house one by one, he entered a room with a bed and some medical instruments, he start screaming "Akane! Where are you!?" …when suddenly…he felt something touching his left shoulder, he turn to look up and… "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" it was a skeleton! He could feel the finger bones on his shoulder! "Man…you are one easy to scare!" said a man who was hiding beneath a curtain. He was the one who had scared Ranma.

"Ranma? Ranma where you the one screaming?" they heard Akane's voice coming closer. "Ranma? So, that's your name!" the man said "Nice to meet you my name is Tofu, Dr. Tofu if you like it better!" he said and smile "Nice to meet you too Dr!" he replied. "So, you were here Dr. Tofu! Didn't you heard my voice?" Akane had entered the room. "Oh! Excuse me! I slept here because of the work and I got really tired! I didn't hear your voice sorry Akane! So…why are you two here?" he asked "Well see…Dr. Tofu…I was wondering if you could give some hot water?" she answered "Well…yeah. I don't see the problem but…why do you need hot water?" he asked with an amused voice. Akane stared at Ranma with a scared look. "Well…see…We don't have much time…maybe we can tell you later!!" Ranma said. Tofu looked at the two girl with curiosity and then he smiled and said "Okay…maybe later! Go and get your hot water then!" "Wait outside!" Akane said and looked at Ranma. The boy obeyed and head to the front door "Nice to see you! Let's meet again!" Tofu said as Ranma left.

He sat on a rock a waited for Akane to come out. "that guy…Tofu…he most know about martial arts…I didn't even notice him….and he scared the crap out of me!" he thought "I will ask Akane about that guy later…"

After a while, he heard a group of boys approaching, they were talking and laughing. They were about five of them and they were about Ranma's age. He notice and extremely short guy, he had a tan and was a little fat. His hair was dark brown and all fluffy. He also looked kind of stupid and by the looks of it he was the one making everyone laugh. Suddenly, they notice Ranma, they looked at him and the little guy said "Holy shit you guys!! Look at this babe!" "What did you say?" he said with an aggressive voice. He was getting angry "Wow! You are right! Look at her butt! We don't have girls as attractive as this one at school!" the one next to the short guy said. He couldn't help it… He stood up and hit the guy so hard that he fell unconscious. "This bitch is crazy!" the short one said "Run!" he yelled! They all obeyed him and start running "Oh no! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAYS WITH THIS YOU MIDGET!" Ranma said and followed the little guy. It didn't take him long to catch the guy.

He grabbed him from the shirt and took him to Dr. Tofu's house. "Lemme go! You psycho bitch!" he yelled. Suddenly Akane came out of the house bringing the hot water "Here I got your…Shinsuke! What are you doing with Ranma?" she asked as Ranma released the guy "Ranma? Is that this crazy wench's name?" Akane approached them and throw the hot water at Ranma "Hey! What are you doing? Not in front of this asshole!" he screamed while he started changing! "WTF??" Shinsuke said "Akane!" "Okay okay! Listen Ranma, I trust him! He is my best friend! Believe me he won't say a word!" she said "I hope so…" he said giving Shinsuke a killing look "Could someone explain me what on earth is going on?" the guy asked confused. "Okay we don't have much time I will tell you this later Shinsuke! Come to my house this afternoon and I will explain it all to you I promise! Come with us we are going to buy school supplies for Ranma right now." "Okay" he simply said "Now…Can I at least now who this dick face is?" he asked as Ranma replied "Who you calling dick face? I already owe a beating!" " Ranma! If you hit him I swear you won't ever walk in your life!" Akane screamed at him. Ranma looked very scared knowing what the girl was able to. Shinsuke on the other side, looked amused. "Haha…somethings tells me…this is the guy you told me about two days ago…the "_fiancé_" your father got you isn't it?" Shinsuke add with a smirk on his face. Akane blushed and replied to him " Hey! As you must know… I didn't ask for this...but if you want I can give Ranma the permission to hit you!" Shinsuke was the one scared this time. "But…yeah…I suppose you can call this my … fiancé…but please Shinsuke don't tell this to anyone and the thing you just saw either." She said in really embarrassed way. "You know I won't…even if I don't like this asshole…" he said.

They kept walking until they arrived to the library's front door "Okay Ranma we got exactly 10 minutes if we wanna be in time so hurry. Shinsuke and I will wait here." Akane said. "Okay!"

He entered the library. The shop was technically empty. The only costumers were an old guy buying the news paper and a girl wearing the same uniform as Akane. He couldn't see her face, but somehow he knew who she was. Kohana, Akane's friend. He didn't try to get the girls attention so he head to the lady charged with the shop and told "Good morning lady. Would you mind looking this books for me and sell me some pens?" and gave her a list of books. "Okay dear! Wait here!" She looked up for all the books and went to Ranma "I see you are new here…I haven't seen you before!" she said. This was it…Kohana looked up to Ranma. "So…What is your name boy??" the lady asked "Ranma." He said in a really low voice "Sorry I couldn't hear you…could you please repeat?" "Well…I got no choice! Thank you lady…" he thought and repeated his name in a normal voice. Kohana let the magazine and came to Ranma. The lady hand to boy his supplies and he tried to avoid Kohana, but the girl grabbed him from the arm

"So…you are Akane's fiancé!" she said "Yes and you are Kohana Akane's" he replied in a rude voice. "Oh! Did she told you about me? How sweet of her!" she said and followed Ranma as he went out of the shop.

"Kohana! There you are! I didn't know you were inside! Sorry!" "Don't worry! Hey Shinsuke!" she said "hey Kohana!" he answered "People! Let's hurry! We have like two minutes left!" Akane said and start running. The three of them followed her.

It ends here! (.) Hope you like it!


End file.
